<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Магнит by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107268">Магнит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Song: magnet, Songfic, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Знаешь, можешь считать это просто фансервисом, сестрёнка... Только не сердись на меня, пожалуйста...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Магнит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мику задумчиво сидела на вертящемся стуле и пудрила носик. Сегодня первое серьезное выступление, вернее, не только её, а и Люки, но от этого на душе становилось еще теплее. Они всегда были лучшими подругами, Мику с детства рассказывала ей все свои маленькие тайны, и, несмотря на то, что девушки повзрослели, их дружба не разрушилась, даже наоборот — окрепла...<br/>Но что же делать со своими чувствами?<br/>Люка заглянула в гримерку:<br/>— Мику-тян, поторопись, скоро наш выход!<br/>И Мику улыбнулась, поспешив за ней.</p><p>В зале было людно и шумновато. Девушка поправила платьице, легкомысленные зеленые хвосты чуть подзавивались на кончиках, перчатки съезжали. Она заметно нервничала.<br/>— Успокойся, — шепнула ей на ушко подруга. — Все будет хорошо.<br/>Мику кивнула и хотела что-то сказать Люке, но заиграла музыка, и та ушла на исходную позицию.<br/>Они медленно двигались навстречу друг другу и, наконец, подошли. <br/>—<i> ...Я целую нежно каждый пальчик твой...</i><br/>—<i> ... Их на вкус случайно попробовав...</i><br/>Неосознанный беглый взгляд в глаза, такие родные и такие далекие, и земля под ногами уже куда-то уходит...<br/>Люка переплетает её пальцы со своими, легкое нажатие — и пальчики с розовым маникюром ложатся на руку. Сегодня у них ногти под цвет волос друг друга — это подчеркивает то, что они хотят быть ближе, несмотря на запретную любовь. Так вчера  объясняла Люка, когда красила ногти Мику, но та не слушала, совершенно не слушала...<br/>Девушка смотрела на подругу снизу вверх. После припева они должны были разойтись в разные стороны, и Мику с трудом заставила себя оторваться от таких желанных и глубоких темно-голубых глаз.<br/>Теперь была очередь Люки. Она с достоинством спела свою партию, не зная о том, как тяжело Мику держать себя в руках последние пару месяцев, ведь ей так хотелось обнять Люку-онее-тян, и обнять совсем не по-семейному, а так, как пелось в этой песне. <br/>-<i>...Если сердцу заблудиться суждено, </i> — подошла к ней Мику и прижалась спиной к спине подруги. Та взяла её за руку и продолжила её фразу:<br/>— <i>... то мне станет легче лишь оттого...</i><br/>— <i>... что с тобою не смогли мы пережить друг друга доброты и нежности...</i><br/>Они вновь разошлись в разные стороны. Мику бросала растерянные взгляды в зал, а Люка медленно приближалась к ней, и когда проигрыш закончился, обняла её сзади. Зеленоглазая певица чуть не растерялась, но именно это её состояние сделало кульминацию более трогательной. И никто, кроме неё,не слышал того, что одними губами прошептала Люка за короткую паузу. Никто не узнал, почему Мику перед тем, как снова запеть, легонько всхлипнула.<br/>Подруга выпустила её из объятий. Оказавшись перед ней, мимолетно провела рукой по щеке и ушла в другую сторону.<br/>Мику знала, что в конце песни они снова должны встать рядом...</p><p>До конца песни оставалось пять секунд. В течении их и произошло столь желанное и ожидаемое признание.<br/>Легкое касание губ Люки своими, закрытые глаза, непонятный испуг-осознание того, что она сделала...<br/>Шквал аплодисментов. Некоторые просили выступить на бис, многие повставали с мест и аплодировали стоя.<br/>Люка взяла её за руку и сделала изящный реверанс, потащив опешившую Мику за собой.</p><p>Она не произнесла ни слова в ответ. Смывая макияж, снимая наушники с крылом бабочки, переодеваясь в обычную одежду и глядя на бывшую подругу. Та, еле сдерживая слезы, но собравшись и все же не заплакав, произнесла:<br/>— Знаешь, можешь считать это просто фансервисом, о-нее-тян... Только не сердись на меня, пожалуйста, Люка...<br/>— Глупая ты, Хацуне, — улыбнулась та, подходя и заключая её в объятия.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>